<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edelgard's Training Regiment by CTFMeister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018274">Edelgard's Training Regiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister'>CTFMeister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Light Bondage, Mind Break, Other, Pet Play, Psuedo NTR, non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out about Edelgard's deception, Rhea has the wannabe emperor secretly captured and imprisoned in a hidden room where she will be trained to be a good little follower of the church through Rhea's unusual training methods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edelgard's Training Regiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 1</strong>
</p><p>Cold. And Dark. That was all that Edelgard could experience at the moment. It felt like she was in an endless void, falling further and further down a precipice with no bottom. The princess’ body shivered with cold, a frigid bolt coursing down her spine. Was this a nightmare? Was this... Hell? Had the ultimate embrace of death finally warped her soul from the world of the living and into the rows of eternal rest? No... It couldn’t be... There was so much Edelgard still needed to do, so much she needed to accomplish! She couldn’t just sputter and die like a meager worm, letting all her effort go to waste! She had to survive-!</p><p>“HUUUGHK!”</p><p>A huge gasp escaped Edelgard’s lips, her eyes bolting wide open as her heart began to beat once more. Blood flowed through her body, her lungs contracting and expanding while they processed air. She was alive! She was... Alive... A wave of relief crashed upon the Adrestian heir to the crown, letting her body loosen back into a state of relaxation. Alarm settling into tranquility, stress giving way to relief, Edelgard reclined her back towards the wall as her mind returned to normalcy.</p><p>Not that she would have much time to rest, for as soon as Edelgard rested her back against the wall, she felt the cold shock of stone pressing against her skin. Edelgard’s body quickly jolted upwards in response, completely shocked to have felt such a sensation. That wasn’t supposed to happen... Her bedrest wasn’t rocky and rough. Plus, she shouldn’t be able to feel such damp and cold sensations through her clothes. As Edelgard’s regular cognitive functions returned to her mind, the girl began to slowly scan her surroundings.</p><p>This place... It wasn’t her bedroom at all! A collection of thick ancient rock walls surrounded Edelgard, sturdy structures that looked to be thousand years old. Below her feet, the floor was covered in stones equally as rough and unrefined. The room as a whole was completely submerged in dark, save for a bustle of daylight shining through a window from the wall behind her. The thick torches hanging around the walls, the sets of chains scattered about.... It looked like Edelgard was in some sort of dungeon...</p><p>Body filling with adrenaline, Edelgard quickly sprang up from the floor, only to be yanked back down with force by her wrists. A heavy grunt escaped the princess’ lips, as she examined what it was that held her in place. Her gaze darted to her hands. Each one seemed to be securely fastened by a set of jet grey handcuffs tied to the wall with some chain. They were located at about crawling height, so although Edelgard could sort of stand up, it was extremely difficult to do so. Moreover, they were very short in length, so Edelgard couldn’t pry her hands more than a few centimeters from the wall. Though the rest of her body was completely free, the poor leader of the Black Eagles house found herself utterly entrapped to this cold stone wall.</p><p>However, probably the most shocking discovery of the moment was the fact that Edelgard lacked any type of clothing. From her head to her toes, Edelgard’s pristine white skin shined fully unimpeded by the burden of clothes. Her two dainty breasts hung down from her chest braless, while her trim vagina trembled with cold. Not only had the emperor-to-be found herself captured by some sort of unknown enemy, she had also been completely humiliated by the exposure of her bare body.</p><p>Edelgard clenched her teeth in anger. Who could have done such a thing to her? The woman knew that to achieve her goals, she’d need to make plenty of enemies. But her preparations weren’t even finished! Who could have taken her prisoner? Perhaps those who slither in the dark came to learn about her plan to eliminate them after her goals were achieved? Or some Adrestian nobles she planned to dismiss learned of their fates? Or maybe... Maybe the church had learned of her insurrection before she’d started?! No- That couldn’t be possible! The few select group of people she’d told about her plan surely wouldn’t-</p><p>“Ah~! Look who’s finally awake!”</p><p>Suddenly, Edelgard’s train of thought was interrupted as womanly voice rang out from within the empty room. Her eyes instantly narrowed, deep-seated hatred filtering into her mind. That voice-! Its sense of superiority, its fake godliness, the irritating fake sweet demeanor- Edelgard knew exactly who it belonged it. The voice came from none other than-</p><p>“Rhea?!” Edelgard yelped angrily, clenching her fists with contempt.</p><p>“That’s <em>Lady</em> Rhea to you, heretic.” Rhea shot back with as much disdain. The Archbishop slowly stepped forth from the darkness, her body draped in the same white garb she usually bore.</p><p>A little sigh escaped Edelgard’s lips, her brows furrowing in thought. Perhaps she could still get away with this... “Lady Rhea!” The girl spoke with feign diplomacy. “What is the meaning of this?! I don’t believe the Adrestian Empire has-”</p><p>“Spare me the act, apostate.” Rhea quickly shot Edelgard’s charades down. “You’ve played the court jester for far too long. I know all about your disgusting betrayal. There’s nothing you can do to escape your fate now.”</p><p>“Grrrr!!!” Edelgard growled with anger, her friendly façade quickly evaporating into one of pure hatred. “You oppressive bitch!” The girl spat with venom, her hands shooting forward with rage as far away as they could slip from the wall. “You won’t get away with this! I have a group of elite soldiers that will find me in less than a few days! And when they bust me out, we’ll-!”</p><p>“Ahahaha!” Rhea suddenly burst out laughing, completely breaking Edelgard’s threatening flow. “You mean Hubert? The moment he found out you were missing, the boy started darting around the place like a headless chicken! Seteth and I scurried some information about that little infidel group you’ve been working with and we pinned it on them. He’s on his way to the capital to encounter them right now!”</p><p>“N-No- It can’t be-!” Edelgard shouted in disbelief.</p><p>“But it is~” Rhea retorted back. “Believe me or not, that’s up to you. The reality is that right now, you are completely under my control~”</p><p>Edelgard’s faced turned down, a pit of dread filling her heart for a second. The reality of the situation hadn’t fully settled in her mind. A part of Edelgard wanted to panic and freak out, but being in the presence of her most hated enemy, Edelgard did not let her guard down for too long. “Very well. Can you at least tell me who was it that betrayed me?”</p><p>“Oh? You want to know who betrayed you~?” A wicked smile crept upon Rhea’s face, her pupils dilating into a crazed expression. It looked like she was taking sadistic pleasure in the torturing of Edelgard’s mind. “I would love nothing than to tell you~ Professor~! Please come in~”</p><p>Edelgard’s ears perked up, her eyes opening wide with bewilderment. Did she hear right?! No- It couldn’t be! However, as another figure emerged from the darkness, it quickly became impossible for Edelgard to deny. Standing there beside Rhea in her black Officer’s Academy teacher uniform with her green hair draping down was none other than Edelgard’s faithful professor, Byleth. The woman looked down in shame, her cheeks covered with a deep red blush. It seemed like Byleth couldn’t even bare to look at Edelgard in the eyes, standing behind the commanding Rhea with an uncharacteristic meekness.</p><p>“P-Professor?!” Edelgard shouted still in disbelief, her heart aching with pain at the thought that her dear professor would do such a thing. “H-How c-could you?!?” Her voice cracked, tears starting to form in her eyes. Though Hubert had warned Edelgard about revealing their secrets to the professor, Edelgard felt her emotional connection to Byleth was strong enough that she wouldn’t let it slip out. It utterly crushed her soul to see her professor betraying her like this.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry...” Byleth muttered with guilt. “I didn’t want to, but- I c-couldn’t help myself...”</p><p>“That’s quite alright Byleth.” Rhea reassured the sorrowful professor. “You did the right thing. After all, it would have been immoral to hide such an important secret from your <em>wife~</em>”</p><p>Once again, Edelgard’s body shot back with shock. “W-What?!?” She sputtered at the incredible claim. Was this some sort of joke? Some sort of trick? Edelgard had been pining for Byleth in the past, finding herself to be incredibly attracted to the professor. Surely, the statement had only been made to rile her up.</p><p>However, the brightening blush on Byleth’s face told Edelgard everything she needed to know. “N-No!” Edelgried cried out heartbroken. “Y-You can’t do that! T-The church-! It doesn’t approve of-”</p><p>“You fool... I <em>AM</em> the church!” Rhea quickly interrupted with rage. “Whatever I say goes. My will is the gospel. And now that the professor has so graciously accepted my request to become my wife, I will happily wed her soon~”</p><p>Edelgard’s back leaned into the wall, shoulders slumping down as her hands clung to her chains. She’d been completely defeated. Her war hadn’t even started, and she’d already been captured and completely humiliated by her greatest foe. What’s more, now the one person she trusted more than anything had not only betrayed her cause, she’d also married the person Edelgard had wished to take down. In a few minutes, any kind of hope that Edelgard had held up to now was utterly crushed. There was nothing else for her.</p><p>“What now then?” Edelgard asked with disdain, her head held low in defeat. “Are you just going to execute me like some wild animal?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing so savage.” Rhea calmly explained. “Though I did consider the possibility, your sweet professor begged and begged me not to do it. So as her beautiful wife of course I obliged. Instead...” The Archbishop’s smile grew curled, her body slowly stepping towards Edelgard while her large hips rocked from side to side. “I’ve decided to put you through a bit of a personal training regimen. One that will pacify you and make sure you <em>never</em> commit such heinous reprehensible acts against the church~”</p><p>“I will never submit to you, witch!” Edelgard spat back with furor.</p><p>“But you will~” Rhea responded confidently, a cylindrical bulge forming at the center of her dress. “I’ve got just the perfect tool to do so. With this~”</p><p>All of a sudden, Rhea grabbed onto the hem of her dress with her hands and pulled it up swiftly. Edelgard gasped loudly, backing into the wall as her eyes bulged with surprise. Where the princess expected to find a curved vulva, instead laid an enormously thick and long semi-erect penis. The member was almost as thick as Rhea’s arm, throbbing up and down like some sort of monstrous snake. Two enormous fat round balls accompanied it, hanging down in a saggy sack that reached down to Rhea’s knees. The whole thing looked more appropriate in the body of a horse than on that of a fair lady, yet it still looked as real as Rhea herself.  </p><p>“H-How-? Wh-What?” Edelgard muttered in disbelief, expression blank with bewilderment.</p><p>“Oh this?” Rhea held onto her shaft with a prideful smirk. “This is a little something all the members of my kind possess. I’m actually known for having one of the bigger ones around~”</p><p>The more Rhea talked, the harder and more erect her cock grew. Little by little, inch by inch, her pulsating pole grew in size and girth, standing forth a rock-hard stiffness Edelgard had never seen the likes of before.</p><p>“This is what I’m going to use to train you~” Rhea continued, excitement vibrating through her voice. “In fact, it’s what I used to get Byleth to agree to become my wife. Isn’t that right, darling?” Byleth did nothing but blush madly, though her eyes stuck to Rhea’s gigantic cock with hunger. Rhea turned back to Edelgard. “I’m sure you’ll end up enjoying it as well~”</p><p>Finally understanding Rhea’s intent, Edelgard backed up to the wall defensively, legs flailing about wildly in an attempt to stave the Archbishop off. “Stay away from me you crazy bitch!” Edelgard screamed and moaned.</p><p>But it was utterly futile. Rhea’s powerful thighs took every blow like it was nothing, letting her approach Edelgard without the slightest of problem. Mouth morphed into a Machiavellian grin, Rhea pushed the tip of her cock against Edelgard’s lips.</p><p>“Let’s start with that cute little mouth of yours, shall we~?” Rhea spoke with a demented tone. “I’ll make sure you’re addicted to the taste of my dick~”</p><p>Edelgard shut her mouth close as hard as she could, lips curling inwards in disgust. Her eyes watered at the thickly enveloping scent of Rhea’s cock, a trickle of precum dripping seeping into the entrance of her mouth. She tried her hardest to prevent Rhea from assaulting her mouth, swinging her head from side to side and shrinking herself back.</p><p>Unfortunately, the only thing Edelgard managed to accomplish was waste time. Rhea’s eyes burned with a searing determination that rivaled that of Edelgard’s. Growing tired of the defeated girl’s attitude, Rhea lowered her hand and gripped the top of Edelgard’s smooth white hair tightly. Edelgard instantly gave away, squealing in pain as she felt her head being held still by Rhea’s tremendous force. Though Rhea looked so fragile and quaint, Edelgard felt like she somehow possessed the strength of an indescribable beast. Despite her best attempts to break free of Rhea’s grasp, the leader found her head completely immobilized. And this was the one entrance the Archbishop needed.</p><p>Hands tightly wrapped around Edelgard’s skull and dick pressed against the edge of her mouth, Rhea thrust her titanic round hips forth, effortlessly easing her fat shaft past Edelgard’s tender lips and directly into her throat. Edelgard instantly started to gag and choke on the member, her body shifting back in self-preservation as her entire respiratory system was clogged by Rhea’s massive manhood. The stench of Rhea’s member seeped into Edelgard’s nostrils, as they desperately inhaled for air to breath, while her taste buds cried in agony at the sour taste of Rhea’s meat. Soon, Rhea began to rapidly cock her hips back and forth. Using her thick legs, she pumped her fat log in and out of Edelgard’s mouth leisurely while she held the girl’s head in place with her hands.</p><p>The mighty heir to the Adrestrian throne couldn’t go down like this though. Gathering up what feeble strength remained, Edelgard did her best to fight back against Rhea’s assault. She tried to bite down on Rhea’s member, but Rhea’s cock was so girthy Edelgard couldn’t even manage to close her jaw. She tried push Rhea’s dick out by gagging and tightening her throat, but Rhea easily broke through Edelgard’s defenses thrust after thrust. Before long, it became quite apparent that all of Edelgard’s efforts were surmounting to nothing. No matter what she tried, Rhea continued to use Edelgard’s throat like nothing more than a fuck toy.</p><p>Edelgard’s eyes rolled back, tears starting to form around them. With her lack of success and the limited supply of oxygen reaching her lungs, soon Edelgard found her acts of resistance slowly melting into compliance. Her thoughts started to become muddled, going from coherent to dreamlike as her brain was whacked back and forth within her cranium by the tremendous force in Rhea’s hips. The rest of her body entered a state of relaxation, limbs and body settling down to take Rhea’s cock better. As Edelgard’s gazed turned upwards onto Rhea’s form, the only thing she could think about was the strong tangy taste of Rhea’s cock.</p><p>“I will admit...” Rhea grunted loudly, staring down at the dazed Edelgard with cockiness. “You do have quite the delicious throat-pussy. I can understand why Byleth was so interested in you~”</p><p>This infidel’s tight traitorous throat was so delicious~ Rhea couldn’t help but let out an excited moan, feeling Edelgard’s mouth squeezing around her member. Cock throbbing madly with arousal, the woman began to fuck Edelgard’s mouth with further furor. Her hands hovered onto Edelgard’s skull itself while her hips pistoned back and forth with as much force as she could muster. In and out, her cock invaded the deepest parts of Edelgard’s throat, pushing about like it was her property. Rhea could tell, she would completely enjoy this.</p><p>Just seeing Edelgard in such a docile and vulnerable state inflamed Rhea’s lust to levels she never knew possible. To think that she could utterly pacify the proud and outspoken leader of the Black Eagles house with a few minutes of mouth fucking made Rhea feel so powerful~ So good~ Rhea simply couldn’t contain herself. Edelgard might have been strong, but none could stand the force of Rhea’s titanic cock. Rhea’s balls contracted, her shaft twitching as precum began to flow from her tip. An evil grin formed on Rhea’s face. It was time to end this.</p><p>With a final mighty thrust, Rhea pushed the entire length of her cock into Edelgard’s throat, until the base of her member was pressing around Edelgard’s lips. The Archbishop moaned loudly, eyes crossing while her dick began to unleash load after load directly into Edelgard’s stomach. The poor white-haired girl couldn’t so much as grunt with Rhea’s urethra expanding inside her throat to paint her insides white. Her eyelids blinked rapidly, body shaking in place as her mind teetered between consciousness and unconsciousness.</p><p>Gallon after gallon of jizz poured into Edelgard’s body, as Rhea released what seemed to be an endless supply of cum from her testicles. Totally helpless, Edelgard was forced to swallow every last bit, her tongue burning with the noxious taste of Rhea’s seed. It was either drink Rhea’s cum or drown, and though Edelgard’s mind wasn’t completely there, her body continued to keep her alive at any cost. The cum flowed down her throat and into her stomach, where it slowly began to pool together, growing so full of Rhea’s sperm that it actually started to bulge out of her belly a bit.</p><p>“You should be thankful, <em>whore.”</em> Rhea spat with contempt “Not a lot of girls get to receive the Goddess’ blessing first-hand.”</p><p>Once Rhea was satisfied and her dick slowly returned to a softened state, the Archbishop finally pulled her thick member from Edelgard’s throat. The royal lady didn’t return to normal though. Mind still rattled by Rhea’s assault, Edelgard wobbled in place lightly, eyes dazed and mouth left wide open. Dribbles of saliva and jizz dripped down her lips, while Edelgard finished swallowing the last bits of Rhea’s seed. Edelgard was obviously alive, but whether she was thinking or not was an entirely different matter.</p><p>A wide wicked smile spread onto Rhea’s face.  “My~ I’m happy you’ve enjoyed this experience as much as I have, scum.” She spoke formally. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve more pressing matters to attend. But before that... For having been such a well behaved pet, I think I ought to give you a gift. Byleth?”</p><p>The instant Rhea uttered the words, the professor ducked back, pulling some sort of item. Like an obedient lap dog, Byleth brought it to her master.</p><p>“Here it is~ Isn’t it adorable?” Rhea quickly took the object from Byleth’s hands, before throwing it down without concern. The item bounced around the dungeon floor a few times, rolling around until it hit Edelgard’s feet. Though the princess was not in a state to really discern things, the object by her body appeared to be a bright red plastic dog bowl, with Edelgard’s name etched in black along its rim.</p><p>“It’s a cute little dog bowl for a mutt like you to eat from!” Rhea continued with excitement. “Although there’s no need to worry about your hunger, since I’ll be personally feeding you every day~ Oh, but its perfect if you want a little snack! Here, I’ll give you one right now~”</p><p>Stepping forth with a malicious expression, Rhea aimed her semi-erect cock at the dog bowl. She grasped her wet member tightly and began to pump it with both hands, dick still sensitive from her previous orgasm. After a few powerful thrusts, Rhea began to unload another thick powerful shot of jizz, splattering her semen into Edelgard’s bowl until she’d created a big steamy mountain of white seed.</p><p>Edelgard’s tired eyes focused on Rhea’s blurry form. The Archbishop stood in such a commanding stance, holding her thick log of a cock with her hands and bearing a nefarious grin. She could tell that Rhea had said something, or perhaps she laughed. But that was the last thing Edelgard saw, as tiredness overcame the princess and she promptly passed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 1X</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Cling clang</em>
</p><p>The sound of chains rattled around the damp dungeon, echoing into the darkest corners of the room. Down on the floor, crawling on her arms and legs was the captured Edelgard, rotting away in her prison without much else to do.  It had been a week already since Edelgard found herself captured. Perhaps even two. It was hard to tell how much time had really passed, since her only connection to the outside was a tiny window brining a miniscule ray of sunlight into the room. By this point, Edelgard was no longer tied up to the wall. Instead, her hands and feet were tied together with chains, allowing her to crawl around the room like a feral animal and nothing more. Edelgard gathered this had to do with Rhea’s plan to ‘train’ her into some sort of pet, which she also did so with those daily fuckings of Edelgard’s mouth.</p><p>Edelgard gagged loudly, the taste of Rhea’s sour seed still seared into her tongue. Every day, at the same hour, without fail, that bitch Rhea would enter the dungeon and pry her cock into Edelgard’s mouth. She’d use Edelgard’s throat like a toy, fucking mercilessly until she’d inundate Edelgard’s stomach with a thick load of cum. And Edelgard was completely powerless to do anything about it. To be so thoroughly violated by the one person she despised the most made Edelgard’s blood boil in anger. Just thinking about it sent her into a rage, as Edelgard pulled and yanked against her restraints as hard as she could.</p><p>It so demeaning! So humiliating! And yet... It was the only sort of interaction that Edelgard had experienced in these past few days. As bizarre as it was, those moments when Rhea raped Edelgard’s throat were the highlights of her day. The rest of the time, Edelgard would simply meander along in this empty dungeon. She’d stare at the sky through the one tiny window in the room, sometimes she’d even eat the ‘treat’ that Rhea would always leave for her. There was no sort pain, no types torture. Just a haunting loneliness that made her feel uneasy. Edelgard hated Rhea, there was no question about that. But for better or for worse, the Archbishop was her only connection to the outside, her only source of a real life.</p><p>Wait-! What the heck was she thinking?! Edelgard shook her head wildly, staving those strange thoughts away from her mind. Just because she was feeling a bit lonely it didn’t mean she was going to let Rhea win! No matter what, Edelgard wasn’t going to break. She’d survived much worse than this! It would take a billion years of torture before Rhea could even begin to-</p><p>
  <em>Clink! Chachunk-chunk-chunk</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Edelgard’s head perked up, her whole body stiffening as she heard the gates to her dungeon opening. S-She was here!!! Rhea had arrived! Like a Pavlovian animal, Edelgard quickly dropped all she was doing and sat up on the cold stone floor. Legs in a kneeling position, hands placed on the floor in front, and sitting atop of her feet, Edelgard waited in place patiently like an obedient little dog.</p><p>“Edelgard~ Your master is home~” Rhea’s voice rang out into the room, in a mockingly smug tone.</p><p>The mere sound of it reverberated loudly through Edelgard’s ears. She could feel her pussy start to dampen, her mouth start to salivate. Though her mind tried to keep some sort of control over the situation, it was like her body was acting of its own accord.</p><p>The Archbishop’s skirt was already pulled down as Rhea stepped out of the shadows, letting Edelgard catch sight of the gigantic trouser snake that Rhea packed. And catch sight she did, for the princess couldn’t help but stare at the massive member intently. With every one of Rhea’s steps, it grew longer and thicker, bulging into a massively erect dick that was ready to ravage anything. Edelgard was like a child staring at the inside of a candy store, eyes hungrily glued to Rhea’s cock in desperate yearning.</p><p>“Did you miss me~?” Rhea asked softly, her dick swinging from side to side freely as she continued to approach her prisoner.</p><p>Edelgard opened her mouth to speak, but instead of letting out a word, she swallowed hard. The lady turned her head downwards, a light blush coming upon her cheeks. That was close- She’d almost said yes. “O-Of course n-not!” Edelgard replied angrily.</p><p>“Awww~ That’s such a shame...” Rhea sighed facetiously. “My dick seriously missed you~ But no matter. Shall we get started~?”</p><p>Before Rhea even placed a finger on Edelgard’s body, the white-haired girl quickly opened her mouth as wide as she possibly could. Even her tongue lolled out of her mouth as well, saliva dripping down her quivering lips in a messy fashion. Edelgard gazed up at Rhea, her eyes gleaming with such desire it was like she was asking to get her mouth fucked.</p><p>Rhea let out a teasing giggle. “My~ You sure are eager today~”</p><p>Realizing what she’d done, Edelgard quickly shrank back, her blush growing stronger and more vibrant. “I-I-I j-just wanted t-to get it o-over with!” She yelped out, trying to excuse herself. Though deep inside, she knew her body was craving for something absolutely disgusting</p><p>“Of course you did~” Rhea replied with a very soft yet salient hint of sarcasm. Her hand drifted onto Edelgard’s head, where she began to pet the sitting girl’s hair like one does with a dog. Edelgard momentarily flinched from the sudden touch, but feeling Rhea’s lean fingers caressing her scalp, she couldn’t help but let Rhea freely touch her.</p><p>“Hmmm...” Rhea muttered thoughtfully. “I think you’re ready for the next step in your training~”</p><p>“N-Next step?!” Edelgard’s brows furrowed with worry, though that quickly melted away as Rhea continued to rub her head softly.</p><p>Hands shifting from Edelgard’s scalp down onto her chin, Rhea pulled Edelgard’s head up and stare deeply into her eyes. “Edelgard, my pet. Would you like me to fuck you~?”</p><p>Edelgard’s eyes shot wide open, her body shrinking back in surprise. Such a sudden question- It left Edelgard totally stumped. “I- I...” The princess wasn’t sure how to answer, but her body sure was. The mere suggestion caused her pussy to start flooding with copious amounts of vaginal fluid. Her body started to tremble with excitement. Even her nipples began to grow erect. Edelgard really wanted to say yes, but being a calm rational strategist, she was somehow able to keep her emotions in check to respond. “A-Absolutely not!” Edelgard turned her head in indignation, hiding her bare bosom with her arms. “I-I wouldn’t have s-sex with you even if my life depended on it!”</p><p>“Is that so?” Rhea spoke with a little bit of disappointment. “That’s quite unfortunate... I really thought you were ready...”</p><p>Edelgard let out a breath of relief. It might not have been a lot, but at least she’d managed to avoid getting fucked for today.</p><p>Rhea’s mouth curled into a wide nefarious smile. “I guess I’ll just have to fuck my other little pet~ Oh Byleth~”</p><p>In a few sentences, all of Edelgard’s relief was quickly washed down the drain. The white-haired girl quickly turned towards the door with a terrified expression on her face. She didn’t want to believe Rhea’s words. Surely, the evil woman was playing tricks on her, trying to force a reaction out of her. But as the door to the dungeon opened, it quickly became clear there was no such trickery here. Staring into the darkness, Edelgard could clearly see the person crawling out on the floor like a dog was unmistakably the dearest professor she’s so admired: Byleth.</p><p>Fully nude except for a collar tied around her neck, Byleth marched forth towards Rhea with excitement on her face. There seemed to be not an inch of shame or inhibition as she crawled about on all fours completely exposed. In fact, it looked like she was enjoying being treated like some kind of animal. Edelgard felt her heart sink at the sight. She’d always seen her professor as someone strong and unyielding. So to see her humiliate herself so willingly... It was like Edelgard’s worldview was shattering.</p><p>Once Byleth had arrived at Rhea’s feet, she dutifully sat on the ground, looking up expectantly as she waited for more orders. Rhea smiled with a smugness and triumph that could barely be described.</p><p>“You’ll let me fuck you, won’t you~?” Rhea cooed sweetly at Byleth, petting the professor’s ruffled green hair with care.</p><p>Without needing to utter a single word, Byleth promptly turned her body around. She pushed the top of her body against the ground and propped her ass up, presenting her bare dripping pussy towards her master with glee. The woman’s organ was absolutely gushing with arousal, her legs trembling with excitement. Even her face, which was usually stoic and emotionless, bustled with subtle eagerness. To say she was ready for her master would be an understatement.</p><p>Rhea licked her lips with hunger. “Mmmmmm~ That’s my girl~”</p><p>Cock throbbing eagerly, Rhea slowly knelt down onto the cold stone floor. Her hands landed atop Byleth’s supple buns gently, her fingers gripping at her fat with delight. With the utmost precision, she aimed her cockhead towards Byleth’s soaking vagina, pulling her lover’s ass back as she pushed her thick member forward. Rhea could feel Byleth shaking with anticipation, her pussy pulsating with heat. Her own cock twitching in lust, throbbing and throbbing with increasing intensity until-</p><p>
  <em>SHLICKK~</em>
</p><p>Finally Rhea’s cock easily slid into Byleth’s moist pussy, filling the pet’s cavern with her thick hot meat rod. Byleth couldn’t help but let out a blissful yelp, her vagina recoiling with utter joy as its inner walls were forcefully remolded to the shape of Rhea’s dick. With every passing second, she could feel more and more of Rhea’s titanic shaft delving deeper into her organ. Eyes rolled into her head and tongue lolling out limply, Byleth found herself in a state of pure ecstasy.</p><p>But simple penetration wasn’t enough for the demanding Rhea. Still hungry for more, the commanding Archbishop began to cock her hips back and forth. She did it slowly at first, wanting to handle her loving wife carefully. Regardless of what they called each other though, Rhea was the master and Byleth was the pet, which meant that Byleth had to sacrifice her desires in order to please Rhea. Bit by bit, Rhea began to pump her hips harder and harder until she was slamming her pelvis into Byleth’s crotch with as much force as her legs allowed her. Fortunately, Byleth didn’t seem to mind, for her face quickly changed from one of simple joy, to one of warped demented pleasure.</p><p>From far away, Edelgard watched the developing scene with a sense of disgust. She could feel her body squirming lightly. This had to be the most disgusting and repulsing sight she’d ever had the misfortune of witnessing. And yet... For some reason, she couldn’t avert her eyes. It was like the rhythmic thrusts of Rhea’s hips were hypnotizing her mind. Edelgard’s pussy trembled, quivering on her crotch like a boiling pot. Her heart burned with a searing hatred. The confusing part however, was who it was directed towards.</p><p>Thinking rationally, Edelgard obviously linked this sensation to Rhea. That fucking religious bitch had not only imprisoned her in this dungeon, but she was fucking the professor Edelgard so dearly loved right in front of her eyes. Edelgard had always imagined she’d be the one having sex with the professor. Even now, staring at the professor still filled her with lust. So to see Rhea be the one doing it made her really mad. It was just so unfair! Edelgard had spent so much more time with the professor than that stupid Archbishop. Why did it have to be her dear professor?! Why couldn’t it be that Seteth cunt, or that Catherine bitch, or even-! Even... Edelgard herself...?</p><p>Edelgard’s pussy trembled wildly, making her yelp unwittingly. What the- What the fuck did she just think?! And why did she find it so arousing?! Edelgard hated Rhea with every single fiber of her being, she really did. However, for some reason, thinking about Rhea’s fat cock, how thick and girthy it was, its enormous length and bulbous tip. Edelgard clicked her mouth with anxiety, as it began to water with hungry saliva. And why was her throat so dry?! Could it be because Edelgard didn’t get her daily meal today? Fuck! The thought made her taste buds thirsty, her stomach growling in hunger. FUCK-! She needed Rhea’s cock! She needed Rhea’s cock so bad!!!</p><p>Body moving completely on its own, Edelgard slowly crawled towards Rhea and Byleth. The princess didn’t say a single word, she didn’t even look up towards Rhea’s face. Instead, she desperately circled around the two, like a pet in need of attention but too shy to ask for it. Rhea continued fucking Byleth without stop, beads of sweat dripping down her face from the physical effort. As her eyes noticed the trailing Edelgard though, her expression shifted into one of twisted triumph.</p><p>“Can I help you with something, Edelgard?” Rhea asked with feign ignorance.</p><p>Edelgard instantly stopped the moment Rhea addressed her. She quickly turned towards the taller Archbishop, large blush and evasive eyes making her look like a nervous wreck. “Oh-! I- Uh- Um- Yes!” She stuttered anxiously. “I’d like it if- I want you to- urm- uh... If you could... Do it... Me too...”</p><p>“I’m sorry Edelgard, could you please speak more clearly?” Rhea responded with smugness.</p><p>“Grrrr...” Edelgard unwittingly growled like a dog. “Fine!” With a quick hop, Edelgard pushed her upper body against the floor and pulled her ass up, presenting her damp pussy to Rhea in the same animalistic manner Byleth had done before. She waggled her ass with intensity. “Please! Fuck my pussy!”</p><p>Rhea’s smug triumphant grin grew wider and wider until it could physically grow no more. She stopped fucking Byleth’s hole for a second. “Do you promise to listen and obey to my every command?”</p><p>“Yes! Whatever!” Edelgard desperately barked back, her pussy screaming to be filled. “I’ll do anything you want!”</p><p>“Excellent~” Rhea commented happily. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear~”</p><p>Backing away from the submissive Byleth, Rhea slowly pulled out her dick out of Byleth’s tight pussy. The disappointment was palpable on poor Byleth’s face, but being an obedient little pet, she didn’t whimper or groan at her master’s decision. Rhea rose from the ground with the utmost of grace. Despite being covered in sweat, she looked as miraculous and godly as Sothis herself.</p><p>Dick still erect and covered from top to bottom in Byleth’s vaginal juices, Rhea approached Edelgard from behind with nefarious intent. Edelgard could barely hold herself still. Her pussy pulsated with a heat so intense it felt like she was secreting magma itself. Panting loudly and breathing quickly, Edelgard did her best to turn her head back towards Rhea’s cock in order to admire it and have her pussy ready for penetration at the same time. Edelgard just needed that fat cock in her cunt already! The only reason why she hadn’t jumped onto Rhea’s dick yet was because of her restraints.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rhea knelt down before Edelgard’s hole. The white-haired princess spread her legs as far apart as her chains would let her. She pushed her ass so high into the air, her head was pressing against the stone floor. Just like she’d done with Byleth before, Rhea gently placed her hands onto Edelgard’s tender cheeks. Edelgard let out a passionate whimper. She could feel the heat of Rhea’s dick as she pointed it up towards her soaking vagina~ Except... For some reason, it didn’t stop at her vagina. It kept going up and up until-</p><p>“W-Wait-! N-Not that hole!!” Edelgard yelped with dread.</p><p>“Shut up, bitch.” Rhea responded curtly. “I decide which hole I get to fuck”</p><p>Pushing her hips forth with as much force as she could muster, Rhea quickly impaled the entirety of her length deep within Edelgard’s asshole. Edelgard wanted to shoot back and continue arguing with Rhea, but it was no use. Regardless of whether it was her ass or pussy being fucked, Edelgard’s whole body instantly broke down merely from being filled with Rhea’s thick cock. An inhuman groan of pure ecstasy escaped Edelgard’s lips while a trickle of drool began to drip from her open mouth and onto the floor. Her pussy contracted tightly, expulsing a hot squirt of vaginal liquid as her organ was encompassed in a quick but powerful orgasm. In less than a few seconds, Edelgard’s mind had been exported to a realm of pleasure.</p><p>And Rhea’s fucking hadn’t even begun! Feeling unsatisfied with merely pushing her dick into Edelgard’s orifice, Rhea started to cock her hips back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. Hands firmly gripping onto Edelgard’s ass, she pulled Edelgard’s body back while she smashed her cock deep into Edelgard’s colon. Unlike with Byleth, there was not an ounce of care or tenderness given. Her pumps were vicious, the base of her crotch slamming against Edelgard’s plump ass with every chance it got. Rhea continuously thrust in her member like she was intentionally trying to hurt Edelgard’s hole. All of Rhea’s anger, all of her hatred seeped into her every movement and motion, exploding into a rush of frenetic fucking that left Edelgard’s ass sore.</p><p>Not that the battered princess seemed to mind. In fact, judging from the incomprehensible moans constantly coming from Edelgard’s mouth, one could safely assume the girl was thoroughly enjoying it. Edelgard panted as she felt Rhea’s thick members forcefully opening her tight anal walls, her vagina quivered with ecstasy as she felt Rhea’s thick nuts constantly slamming against her hole. The burst of sensations that sparkled throughout her brain were so intense she felt like she was going insane. With every thrust her inhibitions were further eroded, with every pump her thoughts became centralized solely on Rhea’s cock. It was like Edelgard’s mind was a piece putty being molded against her will by the sheer force of Rhea’s dick.</p><p>Hearing the wailing Edelgard whimper excitedly like an animal filled Rhea with a grand sense of satisfaction. She looked down at the shivering bitch, staring at her with superiority. “You like that, don’t you whore?” Rhea grunted, her hips thrusting back and forth manically.</p><p>“Ngggghhhhhh~” Was all that Edelgard could respond with, her brain too fuzzy to think critically.</p><p>Rhea smiled with a wide toothy smirk. “If you like it so much, then bark for me like the dog you are.”</p><p>“H-H-Huuuuuhhhh??” Though Edelgard was barely consciousness, the outrageousness of Rhea’s request was so large it quickly snapped the Adrestian heir back to her senses. Bark like a dog? What a preposterous proposition! Edelgard could not control her body perhaps, but at least she’d retain some of her dignity! Gritting her teeth tightly, Edelgard adamantly refused to utter another sound.</p><p>“I said-! Bark for me!” Raising her voice with anger, Rhea lifted one of her hands off Edelgard’s ass, before bringing it back down with force and slapping her square in her right ass cheek.</p><p>“Yeeeeep!” Edelgard yowled in response, all of her concentration breaking from Rhea’s assault. Her butt started to pulsate with pain, buttcheek growing red and hot.</p><p>“You know, you’ve been acting like a real bad bitch for a while now.” Rhea commented ominously. “I think it’s about time I discipline you.” Edelgard panted with dread, finding herself to be entirely at Rhea’s mercy. “Now bark like a dog!”</p><p>Edelgard gulped loudly, her heart beating with fear. “Guuhh- I don’ttttt-” Despite that, Edelgard continued to resist. She wished to keep some of her self-respects, a modicum of control. If she gave in to Rhea’s demands, who knows how far she’d fall?</p><p>“I SAID BARK!” Once again, Rhea lifted her hand and smacked Edelgard’s butt with her palm wide open, marking the girl’s pale skin with a bright red handprint.</p><p>“NNggggghhhhhhh~!” Edelgard moaned out, eyes rolling back and teeth grinding together. Her buttcheek pulsated brightly with pain, beating loudly as blood pumped through her skin. It wasn’t just pain though. For some reason, Edelgard’s ass also throbbed with pleasure, as if it craved being beaten down on. And with Rhea still slamming her cock deep into Edelgard’s non-stop, Edelgard felt like she was caught in a hurricane of pain, pleasure and confusion. Her butt began buzzing with need, pussy quivering in pure arousal. Why were Rhea’s slaps so addicting?! If Edelgard were to receive another one, she didn’t know if she could-</p><p>“BARK!” Eyes bulging with fury and hand pulsing with fierceness, Rhea once again lifted her hand up as high as she could take it and slammed it down onto Edelgard’s ass in the same throbbing sensitive spot as before.</p><p>Tears began to stream out of Edelgard’s face. She couldn’t contain herself anymore, she simply couldn’t~ “<em>ARF! ARF!</em>” Pussy walls retracting in orgasm, Edelgard finally howled out like a wild animal at Rhea’s request. She felt absolutely horrid about it, Rhea had completely humiliated her. Yet, her entire body was throbbing in bliss. The more she barked out, the better she felt. Edelgard had never experienced such intense sensations of bliss in her life. It was almost like this was her destiny.</p><p>“There! That’s more like it~” Rhea gave a content sigh of satisfaction, cock still pumping into Edelgard’s pussy with force. “Doesn’t it feel good to bark like the animal you are~? Doesn’t it feel good to just listen to everything I say~?”</p><p>“<em>ARF! AROOOO! BARK!</em>” As Edelgard continued to bark out in ecstasy, she found Rhea’s words to somehow be true.</p><p>Despite her deep-seeded hatred of Rhea, the Archbishop’s angelic voice was like sweet honey to Edelgard’s ears. Her every utterance filled Edelgard with bliss. She just wanted to keep hearing Rhea’s magnificent voice, she wanted to hear Rhea praise her. The blatant contradiction was quite salient, but it was like it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered to Edelgard’s brain at the moment was pleasure, and since Rhea was currently filling her with so much pleasure, it only made sense for Edelgard to want to listen to her. It was almost like Edelgard just wanted to make Rhea happy. It was almost like... She wanted Rhea to be her master~</p><p>“From now on, you’re no longer allowed to speak like a person.” Rhea’s cock pistoned into Edelgard’s pussy like a machine. Her left hand gently rubbed Edelgard’s aching buttocks, as if to remind her of Rhea’s absolute power. “The only way you’ll be able to communicate is through barks and howls like a fucking animal~”</p><p>In the blink of an eye, any and all knowledge of human language was erased from Edelgard’s mind. Edelgard didn’t need any of that boring stupid human stuff anyways. Howling and barking like an animal was so much better. Letting her voice roar without inhibition was almost orgasmic. It made her feel so strong, so powerful~ Like she could take anything and anyone that was in her way. What was the point of thinking and planning when she could simply overcome any obstacle with raw strength? From this point, Edelgard no longer felt like a weakly human. She felt like a powerful beast.</p><p>“Forget about your goals, your ideals. Starting today, you’re nothing more than my mindless pet~”</p><p>And just as Rhea commanded, all of Edelgard’s identity was effortlessly wiped away. Her life as House Leader? Her plan to unite Fodlan? Her dream to destroy the hierarchy of Crests? All of it stopped mattering. The only thing that Edelgard cared about now was having hardcore bestial sex with her master Rhea.  Her master was kind, beautiful, and had a huge cock. She always fed Edelgard everyday, and she made sure to play with Edelgard as well. And best of all, Rhea was a great fuck. Edelgard simply loved everything about her master. The only thing she wished to do now was serve and love Rhea. Her energy slowly returning to her, Edelgard triumphantly rose from the growl. With a confident stance, she let out a loud echoing howl, which reverberated with so much force it rang throughout all of Garreg Mach monastery. She had been reborn.</p><p>Now fully immersed in the sexual intercourse, Edelgard began to pump her ass backwards, enthusiastically meeting each and every one of Rhea’s thrusts. Where before it was only Rhea was doing the fucking, now the two women were both putting their all in order to achieve an apex of sexual satisfaction. A turn of events that left Rhea in a weakened state. She could feel Edelgard’s pure genuine excitement seeping from her every move. She could feel the way Edelgard’s ass tightly wrapped around Rhea’s shaft, encasing it better than a snug warm pussy. The way Edelgard had so fully submitted to Rhea’s will, the way Rhea had completely triumphed over the traitorous whore. Rhea’s dick throbbed with ecstasy. It was just too much for her to handle~!</p><p>“Ahhh fuckkk~” Rhea grunted loudly. “You’re so tight-! I’m~!!!!”</p><p>With a thunderous echoing moan, Rhea planted her cock as far into Edelgard’s ass as physically possible and began to unload blast after blast of her white sticky milk. Her balls tightened, as hot sperm coursed through her urethra and deep into Edelgard’s hole, filling her every crevice and bump with Rhea’s thick powerful seed. The mindbroken pet joined in Rhea’s orgasm as well, her ass contracting and pussy reverberating in pleasure as she received Rhea’s gracious gift inside her body. Edelgard barked and howled like a dog, her mind overflowing with ecstasy and pure bliss as more and more of Rhea’s jizz filled her asshole.</p><p>As their orgasms waned down, a wave of satisfaction coursed through both of the ladies. Edelgard’s limbs began to shiver with weakness, all of her strength in her body waning as her mental weight and physical strain finally caught up to her. With a meager plop, the princess gracelessly dropped to the floor, letting Rhea’s cock pop from her hole and splatter the ground in a big puddle of cum. Not that Edelgard seemed to care, as she was much too dazed in the bliss of ecstasy to show any type of concern. Body trembling excitedly on the floor, Edelgard shivered in ecstasy as the warm afterglow of orgasm washed over her. Edelgard didn’t know what sort of experiences awaited her in the future, but from now on, things were going to be very different in Edelgard’s life.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Day 3X</strong>
</p><p>“And so, it is with my deepest regrets that I must inform you... Edelgard von Hresvelg, the heir to the Adrestian Empire and leader of the Black Eagles Houses is no longer with us...”</p><p>Up from her terrace, the Archbishop Rhea addressed the entire Garreg Mach Monastery with a sorrowful expression on her face. All the students, staff and knights heard on below with dismay and grief in their hearts. A cry of gasps and groans rang out in the crowd at Rhea’s statement, many unable to believe that the powerful, commanding Edelgard had been slain. Nevertheless, the information that was hard to deny. Edelgard had been missing for more than a month already, and rumors had been running rampant for some time. To the ignorant, unknowing students of the Officer’s Academy, surely this had to be the logical explanation.</p><p>“Edelgard was truly a bright and precious child...” Rhea continued. “Though we did not know each other too well, every time we met she was so wonderful... I just-” Loud sniffles escaped Rhea’s voice, tears forming in her eyes. “We will not forget Edelgard, and we will not forgive those who have done this to her. The church is working very closely with the Adrestian Empire to develop an investigation into the group we believe is responsible. Rest assured, the punishment for this crime will be swift and deadly.” Rhea spoke with a threatening tone. “As for who will replace Edelgard for next in line to the Adrestian throne, worry not. Though no one can replace the shining star that was Edelgard, the church will help with the management of the Empire, just as we have done for centuries.”</p><p>“For my final words, I ask you all to remember Edelgard for the amazing person she was. Great at studies, strong in the battlefield, and kind to all, Edelgard is an example for all to thrive for. Let us mourn for her loss and pray to the Goddess for her soul. But do not lose hope. Edelgard was a fighter, she would have liked for us to keep going and move on.”</p><p>With her speech finalized, Rhea turned away from the crowd and began to walk back into the building with a somber step. Her face betrayed her true intentions though, as Rhea’s lips curled into a maniacal smile, her eyes dilating with crazed demeanor. The fools had bought it, hook, line and sinker! Not a single person doubted Rhea’s story. Not even that stooge of a retainer Hubert, who was now running a mad crusade to extinguish those who slither in the dark.</p><p>Her plans had been a complete success! Rhea’s heart fluttered with joy at the thought. With Edelgard’s little rebellion quashed at the spot, Rhea’s reign was secure for another century. And, she’d claimed quite the cute little prize for her collection~ Step after step, Rhea’s pace began to grow faster and faster. The woman walked towards her room with hurry, a stiff bulge forming on her dress as her member already began to grow erect. Tight white dress uncomfortably shifting left and right, Rhea ran up to the large brown doors of her room. Her hands grabbed onto the golden handles, pulling them down and tugging them back to open them wide only to see-</p><p>“Yip yip yip!”</p><p>“Arf arf!”</p><p>Her two diligent doggies waiting for their master to come home. Wearing nothing more than colored collars with names on it, both Edelgard and Byleth crawled about the floor on four limbs like animals. There was not an inch of inhibition in their eyes, not a bit of shame to their person. Instead, the two women rolled around the floor of Rhea’s rooms with their tits hanging down in the open, nothing but excitement and bliss filling their faces.</p><p>The two loyal pets jumped at Rhea’s legs the moment they saw her opening the door, barking and panting in bliss at the return of their master. Edelgard ran circles around Rhea, her mouth wide open and her tongue lolling out in a dumb smile, while Byleth hungrily humped one of Rhea’s legs with a needy pant.</p><p>“Alright girls~” Rhea shooed them further into her room, a bright red lustful blush on her face. “Let’s get inside you two.”</p><p>Like the obedient little pups they were, both Edelgard and Byleth followed Rhea’s orders without question. Each of them eagerly dashed into the room and sat compliantly, letting the Archbishop shut the doors to her chambers close. In the privacy of her room and with no further responsibilities for the day, Rhea could finally indulge in playing with her beautiful pets.</p><p>“How are my two favorite little playthings~?” She asked with joy. Rhea bent down towards her puppies, scratching and petting their heads with her hands.</p><p>“Sorry for leaving you two alone for so long!” Rhea exclaimed. “I bet you’re both very hungry for a treat... Don’t worry~ I have the perfect treat right here~”</p><p>Rhea walked along her room with a deviant expression on her face. She slowly led her two excited doggies around her bed, placing herself atop her comfortable mattress while her two pets awaited patiently on the floor. Her hands clung to the hem of her dress, nails digging into the very cloth of her outfit from Rhea’s anticipation. With a gentle tug, Rhea pulled back her dress, finally letting her enormous erect dong free from the confines of her clothes. Rhea’s member hung stiffly from her crotch, reaching past her legs and dangling off the bed with little beads of sweat dripping off her mast. It throbbed and shivered excitedly, its veins pulsating with lust while puffs of cock must spread throughout the room. To say that Rhea was ready to fuck would be an understatement.</p><p>Lacking any type of self-control, Edelgard immediately crawled closer to Rhea’s huge cock and began to lick it up dutifully. Eyes closed and tongue extended outwards, Edelgard eagerly covered Rhea’s member with her saliva. Her head moved left and right, lips hungrily wrapping around Rhea’s fat girth. From the tip, to the shaft and down to the thick base, Edelgard kissed and slurped every inch of Rhea’s cock she could get her mouth on. There were no thoughts in Edelgard’s mind, only pure mindless bestial lust. The taste of Rhea’s delectable cock was all that Edelgard cared for after all. Pleasing Rhea brought Edelgard pleasure, and that was all she needed to know.</p><p>“Oh my~” Rhea gasped with a little moan, her dick shaking with pleasure as Edelgard licked it up hungrily. “Quite the hungry one, huh pet~?”</p><p>Feeling content with Edelgard’s efforts, Rhea’s hand slowly drifted onto her pet’s head. She gently petted the doggy, guiding and directing her to the points that Rhea wanted to have licked the most. There was no sort of force in these directions though. Rhea suggested, and Edelgard complied, for Edelgard wished to do nothing more than to make her master happy.</p><p>As Rhea observed the fully subservient Edelgard toiling away at her member, the Archbishop couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride and arousal come over her. Despite all of Edelgard’s meticulous scheming and planning, Rhea had managed to overcome the dog through her sheer power. It made her feel strong. It made her feel... Good~ Rhea just wanted to gloat over the defeated infidel.</p><p>“D-D-Do you know w-what I was doing out there, Edelgard?” Rhea panted out with a muffled moan.</p><p>“I-I w-was- Just giving a speech about your death...” Rhea gasped, heart beating madly with lust. “Ab-bout your e-evil allies, and h-how they’re responsible... Now no one t-thinks you’re alive... No one is g-going to look for you!” Rhea cackled in a manic tone. “Y-You thought you c-could best me- b-but you’ve utterly failed~ Your plan is w-wrecked, your allies ar-re mine, and n-now I get to decide w-who rules your country! Y-You’ve lost everything! W-What do you think about that?”</p><p>Edelgard gave no response. Though Rhea’s voice rang inside Edelgard’s ears, her words were completely meaningless. Edelgard’s mind was so far in the gutter at this point, that words only registered as background noise. The dog didn’t even seem to care whenever they were uttered. Instead, the only thing Edelgard showed any modicum of interest was Rhea’s enormous cock before her, which she continued to happily slurp up without break.</p><p>“Ah, but you don’t care anymore, do you?” Rhea moaned, a prideful smile on her face. “The only thing you care about now is getting fucked, isn’t that right, <em>bitch?”</em></p><p>A few feet away from Rhea and Edelgard, Byleth looked on at her master with a desperate expression. Unlike Edelgard, who would instantly jump onto Rhea at the thought of playing, Byleth would usually wait for her master to command her. By this point though, the poor mutt had reached her limit. Her pussy dripped with vaginal fluids, drool dribbling down her quivering lip. Seeing her favorite student and beautiful wife together- Byleth simply couldn’t contain herself anymore! Body moving on instinct, the pet slowly crawled towards Rhea. She slipped on the left side of Rhea’s cock, besides Edelgard, and like her student before, began to hungrily lick up all of Rhea’s cock with her tongue.</p><p>“Oooohhhhh~” Rhea’s body arched backwards, her eyes rolling into her head while a pleasured moan freely escaped her lips. “B-Byleth~?!”</p><p>As Byleth’s plump mouth pressed against the shaft of Rhea’s penis, soon the woman found herself wallowing in a whirlpool of pleasure. Edelgard’s mouth was good, but the combination of her two pets caressing her member at the same time was just plainly orgasmic. The duo moved around Rhea’s length in sync. Like a pair of professional dancers, they each slurped at different parts of Rhea’s tremendous length, making sure to bring Rhea’s whole member as much pleasure as they could. Edelgard was a little bit more energetic and frenetic with her licks, while Byleth was much more thorough and loving. Nevertheless, the two worked to bring Rhea to a mental state of bliss the likes she’d never achieved before. Rhea’s dick shivered, her shaft twitching up and down while her balls contracted lightly. The pleasure was so enormous, so encompassing... She simply had to-!</p><p>“HNNNGGGHH~!”</p><p>Hands shooting back to grip her thin bedcovers tightly, Rhea cocked her hips forward as her dick began to spurt out an enormous load of hot steamy jizz. Splatter after splatter of white sticky goo burst forth from her urethra, blasting up into the air and spraying all over the ground in a sparkling drizzle of cum. It was like a beautiful white waterfall of cum springing out of Rhea’s penis like water out of a hose. Eyes closed and mouths morphed into smile, both Edelgard and Byleth leaned their faces into the spray, happy to drink out of Rhea’s deliciously sweet faucet.</p><p>The stream of sperm went on and on, dousing the dogs’ faces and the shiny marble floor in a sea of hot fluid until the last of Rhea’s reserves had been totally spent. Edelgard and Byleth happily lapped it up all the way. And when Rhea’s cock couldn’t spurt out any more and her dick shook with emptiness, the two instantly shot towards the puddle of sperm that had formed in the middle of the room, drinking it like it was their personal doggy bowl.</p><p>As her lust reached manageable levels, Rhea leaned back with a breathy sigh. Her cock slowly started to soften, its tip still damp with her sticky seed. The sweet afterglow of orgasm filled her eyes with a soft daze, making her mind drift to a zone of joy. To think that she would have such beautiful obedient pets~ It made her truly happy.</p><p>Rhea’s gaze slowly drifted back towards her puppies. She had trained them well. Rhea could see the way they greedily drank all of her spilt seed. Ass propped up and legs spread out, the two pressed their tongues against the smooth floor without any sort of care or shame. Edelgard especially caught Rhea’s attention. The once proud traitor was now happily wagging her ass in joy as she consumed Rhea’s seed. Her pussy dripped with lust, her tight ass bobbing up and down excitedly. The sight was so empowering~ So intoxicating~ Rhea bit her lip lustfully, her cock growing erect once again. She was so high on power the woman simply couldn’t help herself~</p><p>Like a tail wagging its dog, Rhea’s stiffening cock forced the Archbishop off her bed and onto her feet. Her hips bucked forward, her eyes fully ensnared by the sight of Edelgard’s sopping pussy. Dick trembling with desire to take her pet, Rhea slowly marched towards the unsuspecting Edelgard. She gently knelt before Edelgard’s rear, her body moving with serenity and refine despite her aroused state, and placed her hands around the girl’s plump cheeks. Only then did Edelgard notice her master was behind her, as she lifted her head off the puddle of cum with surprise. But it was too late for her.</p><p>“You damn horny bitch!” Rhea spat loudly, her mouth already watering with thirst for Edelgard’s mound. “If you’re so hungry for in, I’ll gladly breed the fuck out of you~!”</p><p>Without any sort of warning, Rhea thrust her hips forward, pushing her entire member into Edelgard’s wet vagina in one single blow. Edelgard’s eyes shot wide open with shock.</p><p>“YIIIIIP!!”</p><p>The girl yelped out in confusion, fully caught off guard as her pussy was forcibly penetrated by Rhea’s thick member. Edelgard’s cheeks turned a bright red, her entire body growing stiff in shock. Lips still dripping with Rhea’s warm seed, Edelgard found herself completely frozen in time. Like a deer caught in headlights, the poor pet didn’t know how to react to Rhea’s sudden assault.</p><p>Not that this deterred Rhea’s arousal in any sort of manner. In fact, seeing Edelgard in such a helpless state only served to further enflame Rhea’s lust. With her dick already deep within Edelgard’s folds and craving for more, the Archbishop soon began to pump her member in and out of Edelgard’s vagina. Her movements were sharp and animalistic. The way Rhea thrust her cock into Edelgard’s pussy lacked such care and tenderness, she looked less like a holy maiden in bed and more like a ravenous wolf dismantling its prey.</p><p>And Edelgard was fully powerless to respond. Body and mind under the control of Rhea, there was nothing the poor pet could do except take all of Rhea’s punishment. Her pussy twitched with pain, vaginal walls cramping as Rhea’s tremendous size broke through them. However, as the initial confusion wore off and the pleasurable sensations of her body began to spread out through her mind, Edelgard’s entire demeanor changed. Her pain started to melt into pleasure, shock turning into willing arousal.</p><p>Soon, Rhea wasn’t the only one putting effort into the lovemaking. Edelgard’s pussy began to relax, allowing Rhea to fuck it with further ease. The pup started pushing her ass against Rhea’s crotch, matching the Archbishops thrusts in an attempt to fit more of Rhea’s member into her hole. Slowly but surely, Edelgard’s pained expression turned into one of dumb joy. She’d finally caught onto what was happening. Her master was using her! To think that Rhea would be so aroused by Edelgard she would take her without asking... The knowledge of that alone filled Edelgard’s mind with insurmountable bliss. She wanted nothing more than to bring her master happiness. That was the only thing that brought Edelgard joy.</p><p>As the two women’s intention combined into one, their bout of fucking ramped up to another level. They meshed their bodies together as hard as they were physically able to, filling the room with the angelic noise of meaty lovemaking slaps. Edelgard howled out barks of joy as she felt her pussy being filled with Rhea’s meatstick. She was extremely happy to be pleasuring her master, and she wanted to let everyone know, for the inhuman yelps that escaped her mouth could put the wildest creatures to shame. Rhea meanwhile merely panted and heaved as she continued to pump her cock into Edelgard’s hole. From a noble and prim bishop, she’d totally devolved into a sweating horny mess. Eyes crossing and mouth dumbly open, any façade of holiness and virtue was completely gone, replaced with unfiltered lust.</p><p>On the sidelines, Byleth watched Rhea and Edelgard undergo the dirtiest horniest fucking she’d ever seen in her life. The sight of the two undergoing such animalistic lovemaking was so dazzling that the professor couldn’t help but stop and stare un utter awe. The passion! The heat! It was like the pair were becoming one in the act of pure lustful coitus. Normally, Byleth would feel a tinge of jealousy at the fact that her wife wasn’t paying attention to them. But Byleth was so enamored with the sight she wouldn’t even dare to interrupt.  </p><p>Instead, the professor decided to help the two achieve their nirvana of ecstasy. And she knew exactly what to do~ Slowly crawling around the energetic couple, Byleth headed towards Rhea’s backside. There she could see her spry wife vigorously pounding at Edelgard’s pussy. The way her balls rocked back and forth, how her thick legs propelled her body forward, and the subtle bounce of her plump ass~ It made Byleth’s mouth water with need. However, Byleth was interested in none of that. Rather, the one thing that really caught Byleth’s attention was the tight little puckered hole that laid between Rhea’s fat cheeks.</p><p>Since Rhea was the one with the gigantic member, she was usually the person doing the giving. However, from their many sessions of lovemaking, Byleth had learned Rhea’s ass was a cute little weak spot of hers. And given that just like Edelgard, Byleth wished to make Rhea feel as good as possible, the next step in the professor’s plan was more than obvious. Crawling towards Rhea, Byleth knelt up and placed her hands upon Rhea’s fat ass. With a smile on her face, she quickly spread Rhea’s buns and eagerly dove into her donut.</p><p>“EEEEEPPP!!!”</p><p>The reaction was immediate, Rhea’s back shooting upwards as she felt her backdoor being invaded by Byleth’s slippery tongue.</p><p>“B-Byleth? Whaa<em>oouuuuuu~</em>” Was all that Rhea could mutter, before her voice morphed into a delicate orgasmic moan.</p><p>Byleth waited no time in pleasuring Rhea’s cavity. Face fully immersed in Rhea’s crack, the professor slurped and sucked on Rhea’s hole like her life depended on it. Her tongue dove into the deepest recesses of Rhea’s cavity, caressing her swirling about in her insides with sweet caresses. Her lips smooched against the rim of Rhea’s ass, kissing and adoring her round pucker. Byleth was an absolutely astounding ass eating machine. There was no task too daunting, no region too far. Under the professor’s handling, Rhea’s entire insides were pleasurably massaged. Even Rhea’s plump prostate felt the power of Byleth’s caress, causing the Archbishop’s whole body to tremble with force. The obedient Byleth was doing everything to bring her beloved master ultimate bliss.</p><p>Eyes rolling to the back of her head and mouth open dumbly, Rhea stood there stuck between a rock and a hard place. Bolts of bliss from all over her body shocked her spine to a total freeze. The magnificent pleasure of Edelgard’s pussy combined with Byleth’s ass eating was absolutely frying her mind. Rhea wanted to sit still and take it easy for a second, but her cock had grown so addicted to the soft squeeze of Edelgard’s vagina that her lips literally couldn’t stop bucking back and forth. Every passing second, Rhea could feel her lust rise to a higher and higher level. Her body was steaming with so much heat it was like she was about to overheat.</p><p>Soon, all of the sensations wracking Rhea’s mind began to catch up with her. She could feel her cock throbbing madly, her tip oozing precum in the same way ash warns the incoming blast of an active volcano. Her ballsack tightened, testicles overflowing with hot white jizz that was ready to blow. Rhea would not last much longer and she knew it. Because of this horny depraved beast that was Edelgard, Rhea was about to lose her cool and spout her seed uncontrollably. Such a lustful pet, if cum is what she wanted, then cum was what she was going to get!</p><p>Performing one final act of control, Rhea gripped Edelgard’s asscheeks tightly and pulled them towards her. “Get pregnant with my seed you <em>whooooorreeeee~~~</em>” The Archbishop screamed out, letting the bliss of orgasm finally wash over her.</p><p>With one last powerful thrust, Rhea pushed her cock forward, plunging her entire member into Edelgard’s hole as she creampied her tight pussy. Edelgard howled in response, her body shivering in delight and her expression morphing into one of drunken bliss. Cum flowed deep into her hole, filling her every crevice and cavern with Rhea’s steamy love juice. Not even her womb was spared, as Rhea continued to pump more and more sperm into Edelgard until it started to overflow and seep out of her. Rhea’s cum was so thick and bountiful it had formed a tiny little bulge on Edelgard’s belly.</p><p>As the last of Rhea’s seed exploded from her cock and her reserves found themselves completely depleted, the two ladies sank into a mellow blissful afterglow. Rhea fell back onto the floor, her softening cock slipping out of Edelgard’s vagina, causing a little sputter of jizz to spurt out of Edelgard’s hole as it was unplugged. Eyes mellow with ecstasy, Rhea enjoyed the sight of her hot jizz oozing from Edelgard’s vagina. It made her feel so empowered, so triumphant. To have filled her nemesis’ pussy with so much cum... Rhea knew she’d been victorious.</p><p>The Archbishop could have stayed staring at the delicious sight for hours, had she not been distracted by her beautiful wife. Hungry for attention, Byleth licked at Rhea’s face playfully, snapping Rhea out of her daze. Seeing her dear Byleth, Rhea gave a bright wide smile. Her hands hovered onto Byleth’s head and quickly pulled the two into a deeply amorous kiss. Meanwhile, Edelgard slowly collapsed on the floor, her head slipping into the cooling pool of Rhea’s cum and dirtying her pristine face. Not that such a minor detail bothered Edelgard in the slightest. The dopey smile on Edelgard’s smug face showed her utter bliss. She could feel it boiling in her womb. The Adrestian Empire didn’t have a future heir to the throne, but the Church of Seiros certainly did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright! Its been lots of hard work and stress I've poured into this thing, but I've finally done it! Edelgard's Training Regiment is done! I'm pretty proud of this particular piece. There's not a lot of buildup and its hot steamy mindbending sex throughout most of its run. Its also decently long at 11k, so I hope the amount of work I've put into it shows. With this one done, I don't have any stories from before 2019 due! Woohoo! With this, there's only a couple of fics left in my to-do list, and after that I'll be free! But that'll be deep in the summer. For now, I'll focus on getting what I need to have done finished, and then we'll see where it goes~ But that's enough about me. I hope you guys enjoy this one and cheers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>